The Land of Neverrose
by Seirafox
Summary: Sarah had a dream, she heard a voice. Follow Sarah and her best friend Tami, who may have a secret, through the land of Neverrose! Will they find the voice? Read to find out yeah I know its a lame summary . deal Seriafox did not write this story, my good friend wolfie-chan did! Wolfie: thanks Seriafox for letting me use your account, readers, I hope you enjoy this story


The Land of Neverrose

**Seirafox**: For every line break, it represents a new chapter, and my friend Wolfie here has decided to put all her chapters into one document so im too lazy to put them all in separate documents...ps I did not write this story...

**Wolfie**: I hope you guys will enjoy this it came to me in a dream~ jk 0.0 I have some A/n throughout the story so yeah, enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A girl about 13 years of age, wary and tired laid down her head. Her mind was filled with the worries of the next day. She closed her eyes and feel into slumber. She awoke suddenly into a place that wasn't her room. It was just darkness, and then a voice spoke out and cried, "Sarah…Sarah."

"What? Where am I? Who is calling me?" She thought. She looked but once again all she saw was darkness. Sarah started to feel weak, she fell on her knees and her eyelids felt heavy.

"Sarah..Help…me..Please." Whispered the voice.

Sarah fainted. She awoke in the morning once again in her bedroom. Her wrist was pulsing and felt warm. She glanced at it only to discover a mark that was shaped like a red rose. It entwined around her wrist and burned into her skin. She was shocked but running late so she threw on a long-sleeved sweatshirt and was out the door. She met up with her friends, Tami, Erika and Emma. They went about a normal summer day and enjoyed each other company. Erika and Emma had a double date with Eric and John. Tami decided to spend the night at Sarah's. Sarah decided to tell Tami about the mark on the way home. The path back to Sarah's was quite unusual it was through the woods, over the hills, like a fairytale. **(A/n sorry im a nerd x3)**

Sarah said, "Tami, I need to tell you something."

"Sure, anything, I knew something was bothering you, your fake smile can't fool me." Tami said, trying to be funny but at the same time seeming genuinely concerned.

Sarah pulled up her sleeve and told Tami of her dream.

"Tami, to be honest I was terrified and judging by this mark, this wasn't just another dream."

As those words left Sarah's lips, the woods faded only to be replaced with the darkness from her dream.

"Sarah," Said the familiar voice, "who is this? Why is she with you?"

"Sarah! Let's bolt!" Tami shouted, grabbing Sarah's arms and booking it.

They ran and ran, eventually emerging from the darkness, only to have Tami cry out in pain. Tami looked at her arm to find a blue rose mark similar to Sarah's on her wrist.

Sarah felt immense guilt for pulling her friend into this.

The voice spoke from behind them, "Sarah…please let me talk to you. And blue rose be gone for now."

Tami, then in a trance-like state walking into the rose garden up ahead, Sarah chased after her. Sarah was shocked at the garden's beauty; it was filled with roses of every color, a big patch of gold roses sat in the middle of it.

"Tami!" Sarah shouted

Tami looked at her and said "Sarah…the voice needs you." Tami then walked further into the thick rose garden.

Sarah turned around and stared into the dark woods. Filled with rage she cried, "Why!? What have you done to Tami!? Come and show yourself! Be man enough to talk to me face to face!"

"As you wish." Said the voice.

Out of the woods came a tall boy with dark hair and bright, sorrowful, blue eyes. He looked to be 15 or so. He also had a gold rose marking encircling his neck.

"Sarah, please help. I'm sorry I had to send her away. She is fine though because if she wasn't then you would be sad and I don't want to see that."

Sarah stared at the boy and the more she did so was convinced that he wasn't human.

Nearly choking on her words Sarah asked, "Why am I here?"

The creature looked at her with eyes filled with guilt and sadness, "Can I be selfish and ask you to sit with me, then I shall tell you?"

Sarah thought for a moment about her options and said "Sure"

The creature showed her to a swing in the middle of the golden roses and motioned for her to sit down. Sarah sat and so did the creature.

"I have brought you here for many reasons but there is one that I have to say."

"Which is?" Sarah questioned.

The creature was silent for a while then said, "I'm lonely." He spoke again after a pause. "I need you."

"Why me?" was all Sarah could think but decided that wasn't the right thing to ask right now. She looked upon the creature and realized that he needed someone. His beautiful eyes had dark circles under them and they were empty, he didn't appear to show any signs of life or happiness at all.

Sarah though and moved by his words said something she had said many times before but this time meant it with her entire being. "I am here for you when you need me."

The boy known to Sarah only as the voice looked at her and she saw life flicker inside his pitiful eyes.

"This isn't out of pity, curiosity or even to save Tami, this boy needs me and maybe a part of me needs him."** (A/n Cliché I know. Deal T_T)**

The creature looked at Sarah and wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you." The creature…the boy uttered barely above a whisper.

Sarah didn't know what to do next, but then she felt tears on her sweatshirt. She hugged the creature tightly and stroked his head lightly. **(A/n haha it rhymes ^.^)**

They say when a man cries it's all over but from how things are going this is honestly just the beginning.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sarah awoke in the woods with Tami by her side. It was the early morning if the next day. Sarah glanced at her wrist and saw the mark was still there, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait, why am I relieved?" she thought her face turning a bit pink as she did so. "It's not like I thought that boy, whom she decided to stop calling creature was attractive or anything"

"Sarah! Earth to Sarah! SARAH!" Tami shouted.

"Oh hey, sup?" Sarah said trying to act casual.

"umm…" Tami started thinking of saying something but deciding against it. "Are we going home soon, I want candy!"

"Yeah sure, but question, do you still have your mark?" asked Sarah turning back into her normal, serious self.

Tami glanced at her wrist and was surprised to see it gone.

"Guess that guy only wants you around huh?" Tami said teasingly. "To be honest, I know everything; even though I was zombiefied I saw everything from inside my body. And I also learned some things but now is not the time nor place to say them."

Sarah realized and understood Tami's sudden serious tone and they returned to her house and had a normal rest of the day. That night when they were watching marble hornets, **(A/n yeah I'm a slendy nerd, like I have said before deal with it)** Sarah's wrist started to burn.

"Ouch!" she cried

"Sarah!? What's wrong? Oh crap, Princey isn't gonna be happy about this…" Tami said.

"What? What prince? Asked Sarah, clutching her wrist.

"Nothing…just the only way to make this stop is to go see him." Tami said

"Where is Tami getting this from? What's going on? Who is this prince? Could it be voice boy…?" Sarah thought franticly

Tami seeing the look on her friend's face smiled and said, " I know your scared and confused but I will explain soon enough, just please go see him."

"Alright" Said Sarah

She once again woke up with a start and she wasn't surprise to find herself once again in the garden.

"Voice! Voice boy! YO where you at!?" Shouted Sarah. She then heard a soft chuckling coming from behind her.

"Why, hello there Sarah" Said the voice boy

"Sup" was Sarah's reply, "reporting for duty"

The boy's face changed for a second, "Sarah, I don't want you to feel obligated to help me, I want you to come to me willingly."

Sarah thought for a moment and smiled, "Silly voice boy, I came back right? Don't worry so much about what's next, wonder about this instant. Like, I wonder what you have in store for us."

"Well, I need to tell you some things first. Let us go sit on the swing."

"Alright" Said Sarah following the boy

They went and sat on the swing in the middle of the golden roses.

"So, first off my name is not voice boy." Said the voice boy with a hint of annoyance in his voice, Sarah blushed. "My name is Arron and I am actually a pretty important person around Neverrose, which by the way is the name of this place."

"Oh, that's why Tami was calling him a prince." Thought Sarah "Oh wait," Sarah bowed to Arron and said, "Please to make your acquaintance."

Arron started bursting at laughing to the point of tears. "I'm not a prince, you idiot! I'm actually the gardener, well technically the king adopted me...but anyway." Arron glanced at Sarah, "Hey Sarah, your face is red." He said smirking. "Oh, about your friend Tami, you're curious as to why she knows so much, correct? She is, or should I say was actually the most trusted knight in the land, until they found out she was a girl...they were pissed. She had to run to keep from getting killed and ended up here. I helped her escape to your world and she happened to me and befriend you. I had nothing to do with it, I promise. Although, it's quite handy that she owes me now."

"And why is that rose boy?" Said Sarah

"It is helpful because she can protect you when I cannot." Said Arron placing his arms around Sarah from behind, "I can't lose you."

"Why me, why am I so important?" Sarah asked

Arron looked down, "That unfortunately is a story for another day." Arron paused for a second. "You should go home Sarah." He said suddenly serious.

Sarah flinched but said, "Alright, as you wish, bye Arron."

"Bye Sarah, I will see you soon enough." He smiled and waved but could sense the sadness behind his smile.

She waved and wished she didn't have to leave.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sarah awoke in her living room and Tami was there holding a wet rag to her head.

"Hey Sunshine!" said Tami

"Sup lady knight!" Sarah replied

"So the prince to you huh?"

Sarah nodded

"Sorry I didn't tell you, but her honestly had nothing to do with it, but I don't want this to change anything. I will protect you because you are my best friend and I just so happen to also owe flower man." Tami said

"Tams, can I ask you something?" said Sarah

"Sure"

"How old are you and how long have you been that age?" asked Sarah trying as hard as she could not to sound like Bella from that horrid movie twilight.

Tami started laughing and said "I'm 14, and no I'm not a vampire…I'm a unicorn."** (A/n waaaaaaaaaaa...)**

Sarah's eyes widened

"I'm kidding Sarah!" said Tami

"Oh alright" said Sarah feeling a bit stupid for believing her friend but, honestly who could blame her.

"Anyway, I shall formally introduce myself," said Tami as she got on one knee. "I am Tami Cola, formally the first and greatest knight in all of Neverrose. I was stripped of my title because of my gender. The gardener, whom had been adopted by the king, saved me when they all tried to kill me for my "treason". He hid me and sent me to this world. I was ten years old when this all happened."

Sarah was quiet as she processed this, "HOLY CRAP TAMS! You were an awesome knight at the age of ten!?"

"Heck Yeahs!" said Tami

Sarah thought and smiled, "Even if she is from another world, Tami is still Tami."

"You know, I really hate being indebted to that guy." Tami said

"Why?"

"He is just so dang creepy, hiding in the shadows and such. Before he was taken in by the king, people hated him more than me. They treated him like crap."

"Why would they do that!?" exclaimed Sarah, she was angry because as far as she knew Arron was a good and innocent soul.

"Arron is or was the son of the town's greatest thief, he didn't treat Arron as a son. He treated him more as a lackey. One day his father was caught and killed…by me. " Tami looked down in shame.

"It was your first kill right?" asked Sarah being able to read her friend's face like a book.

"Indeed" replied Tami "I hated it but it had to be done. It made my true colors and weaknesses come out and that's when they found out I was a girl. They chased me and thought me a traitor. When the prince found me, I thought he would hate me and turn me in right away, but instead he was grateful and he helped me. He told me to run into this world and as I was leaving he said, "You owe me lady knight" and I guess the time has come for me to repay him."

"What do you mean Tams?" asked Sarah

"Sarah, you are precious to that idiot, I owe him, put it together Sarah-chan! Princy wants you safe and I can do that."

Sarah blushed and murmured, "I'm not that important to him."

Tami laughed and said, "So you think red rose, so you think."

* * *

**Chapter 4 (what now o.o)**

Sarah awoke it Neverrose, but knew right away it wasn't the real Neverrose, it was just a dream. "This can't be Neverrose, Arron isn't here." She thought

She wandered through the gardens and looked at them sorrowfully. "What if Arron didn't want her to go back? She would hate that…to never see him again..but why? Why did she find it necessary to be with him, before he was a problem but, now..what was he to her? Did she want him by her side? Did he want her? He said he needed her, but until when? Is she just his shoulder to cry on, does he even care about the actual me? Does he just want me because I'm someone different from the people of this land? Why did she even care that much…could it be possible that she…had fallen for him? He was gorgeous…better looking than her actually. She loved his smile, his eyes, his soft laughed, the way he always could make her blush…WAIT! Uggg…what am I doing, if I fall for him, I will just cause problems. He has already been through so much. I will just have to love him in secret. At least I know my feelings now, hmmm…I do love him indeed. Haha…Tami won't be happy about this." Sarah thought, "I should wake up now."

Sarah awoke and turned over to see Tami still asleep. "Maybe…I should tell him and even if it caused problems…he still has Tami right? They hate each other but Tami isn't one to leave a broken soul alone. No…I can't do that to Tami or Arron. I just want to see him, but he has to "summon" me right? I bet Tams knows a way for me to get to him." Sarah thought and came up with a brilliant idea to get her friend to awake.

"TAMI!" Sarah shouted right in Tami's ear

"What!?" said the tired and slightly annoyed Tami

"Morning" said Sarah in a sing-songy voice with a cheeky smile.

Tami sweat dropped, "Morning"

"I need your help Tams" said Sarah

"Sure, anything"

"Help me get to Neverrose, I want to see Arron"

"Why?" asked Tami

Sarah was silent for a while and finally said, "I realized…I love him…so I want to see him…I'm not sure if I will tell him or not."

"I knew this was coming, that idiot has loved you for so long. When he was explaining your world, I asked him why he knew how to get here, he said it's because he loved a girl from here and seeing her always brought a smile upon his face."

Sarah blushed, "He could have been talking about somebody else! How could he know me and love me?" She was very flustered at this point.

Tami laughed and said, "That's just something you have to ask him."

Sarah said, "Tami, how do I get to Neverrose?"

"Let me see your wrist."

Sarah put out her arm and Tami took it and dragged her to the sink.

"You know what they say, just add water." Tami said with a smirk, she put a single drop of water on Sarah's marking. "To the land roses full of strength and sorrow, to the land of Neverrose you now go."

Sarah fainted.

Sarah awoke in the garden and jolted up immediately to find Arron.

"Arron! Arron! Where are you?" she shouted

"Who are you, young maiden?" said what Sarah guessed to be a castle guard.

"Don't worry, she is with me" said a tall figure from behind Sarah as it wrapped its arm around her protectively

"Alright Prince Dante" Said the guard walking away

Sarah scrambled away from whoever was holding her as she turned around to see a tall boy with light brown hair and red eyes.

"Hello beautiful, and what are you doing wandering around this world?" Said this stranger who was apparently known as Prince Dante

"First off, thanks for saving me from the guard, second I'm looking for Arron and third my name is Sarah."

"Oh so you are looking for Arron…I see…well come with me, I know where he is."

Sarah didn't exactly trust this guy but she wanted to find Arron soon without running into another guard.

"Fine" said Sarah and she walked behind Prince Dante keeping a noticeable distance.

"Why are you so far away, Sarah, don't be shy" Said Prince Dante as he took Sarah's hand and pulled her to his side.

Sarah tried to pull away, but the Prince had a strong grip and she decided to deal with it for now. She looked up and saw that she and Prince Dante were in the golden rose patch and she saw her beloved Arron tending to his roses.

"Arron!" shouted Prince Dante "This pretty girl said she was looking for you."

Arron looked up and saw Sarah holding hands with Dante and he of course wasn't very happy about that. Arron got up and walked towards them with a scowl on his face.

"Arron I was looking for you and…" Sarah didn't like the look on Arron's face.

Arron looked straight into the eyes of Dante and pulled his and Sarah's hands apart and hugged Sarah into his chest.

"Listen Dante, right now, this girl is mine, you do not touch her, you do not speak to her, just don't even look at her, she belongs to me" Arron said and he walked away with Sarahh in his arms.

Once they were away from Dante and somewhere in the garden, Arron finally let go of Sarah.

"Arron, I'm sorry I came unannounced I just really wanted to see you." Sarah said feeling guilty because she thought she had made Arron very angry.

"Sarah, you didn't do anything wrong, just stay away from that guy, he tries to take away everything that I love." Arron said seriously.

Sarah blushed when she realized that Arron just said he loved her, "Arron do you realize what you just said?"

Arron thought and realized it to and his face silently became red. After an awkward silence, he spoke "I wasn't lying though, I do…you know…love you."

"I love you too." Sarah whispered with her head down to try and hide her blush.

"What did you say Sarah?" Arron asked, he had obviously heard her but he had to punish her a bit for holding hands with that guy. He put his hands on Sarah's face and tilted it upwards to face him.

"I said…I love you too."

Arron put leaned in to place his forehead on Sarah's, their lips only inches away, when suddenly…

"WOOP! Tami came to join the party!" Said Tami coming out of a bush wearing party shades, "Oh, did I interrupt something?"

"Yes, yes Tami you did." Said Sarah, face palming, "On a different note, why are you here aren't they going to kill you if they see you!?"

"Nope, after I left Princy here made it a law that women can be knights. I of course have no reason to come back and fight for Neverrose, considering I am content where I am."

"Well alrighty then"

"I have to go soon." Said Arron

"Hey Arron, I have been having this thought for a while but since we can come back between these two worlds, can't you too?" she asked

"Yes, I just never did because I didn't want to drive you away, but now that we both know, we can figure something out."

"Alright" said Sarah smiling, thinking about Arron being able to be with her in her world.

"We should go back for now Sarah" Tami said still with her epic shades.

"Bye Arron" said Sarah

"Bye Sarah" Said Arron pulling her in for another hug and kissing her forehead, "I will visit you soon."

* * *

**Chapter 5 (Extra chapter time ^^)**

**A/n: So Yay~! It's the fifth chapter, and since some big stuff happened in the chapter before, I decided Chapter 5 should be hilarious ^^ So this is an extra called: The Pretty and the Witty. Enjoy~**

There was once a boy named Luke, who looked and acted like a girl. He has longish curly blonde hair and bright hazel eyes. He couldn't help his look or his personality. Nevertheless, he was a boy, he was just very flamboyant. He was very popular at school due to his cutesy face and semi-awkward personality. Although, everyone liked him and no one wanted to kill him at the current moment** _(A/N time is ticking –W-)_** he felt as though he was missing something. **_(A/N cliché…meh)_** One day, a new girl transferred into his homeroom, and it turned out she was also in all of his other classes. This new girl wasn't particularly beautiful; actually to be honest she wasn't much to look at, at all. Her hair was long but she had it up in a messy bun. She didn't wear make-up like most girls, and her clothes weren't "in fashion." She didn't even really compare to any of the other girls, she was in baggy jeans and a long raggedy sweatshirt from some collage. Luke, on the other hand was very stylish with a nice cotton shirt with a light blue scarf. He also had on stylish kakis.

"What are you?" Said Karin, a girl in Luke's class when she saw the new girl sitting alone reading,

"Suffocated by your cheap perfume, please go away so I can breathe," said the girl.

Karin just stopped for a second, processed what the girl said and walked away infuriated but without a good comeback.

Luke chuckled at this and was now very curious about the girl.

"Sage Atlantic, come here." Said the teacher

Everyone looked around because as far as they knew there wasn't anyone in their class named that.

The girl who had been reading got up and went to the teacher and the teacher gave her some papers and Sage returned to her seat like nothing had happened.

"So her name is Sage," thought Luke, "hmmm."

The day came and went, so the next school day started and everyone was getting stuff out of their lockers and of course Luke was surrounded by people yet again. They were all talking and laughing, then he saw Sage walk to her locker.

"Morning Sage," said Luke with a genuine smile and a cheery voice.

Sage looked up and saw his face and didn't know what to think so she just said, "morning'" is a quiet voice.

Luke, not expecting her to respond blushed a little when he realized how cute her voice was, he took note that although her voice was cute, but, her clothes had not gotten much better. She had on another hoodie with sweatpants this time. He inwardly face-palmed but sighed, he would just have to tell her at some point.

"Lukeyyy…!" said one of Luke's followers, Cindy, she spotted him and walked over and grimaced when she saw Sage, "Luke, why are you talking to that?"

Luke had honestly started to have enough of these stupid girls holding on to him and trying to be cute. They also treated Sage like crap, which he didn't find very nice.

Luke opened his mouth to say something but Sage interrupted him, "He is talking to me because he obviously wanted to talk to someone who had an IQ above that of a squirrel," said Sage and without giving time for the girl to retort, picked up her stuff and walked into the classroom.

Luke started bursting out laughing, he had honestly come to like Sage and her witty comments.

"Shut up and come on Luke," Said Cindy dragging him but the arm. He pulled his arm back and said, "Sage was right actually." He walked into the classroom and sat next to Sage.

"So it seems I have pissed off my group of followers, so is it okay if I hang out with you for a bit?" he asked, really hoping she would let him.

"I'm sorry, but if you want to hang out for a bit, that's not okay, but if you want to be my friend, that's different," she replied sounding a bit, hopeful, maybe.

Luke smiled warmly and said, "I would love to be your friend."

"And I wouldn't mind us being friends," she said, blushing slightly.

Sage and Luke had lunch together and basically became best friends, Luke's popular group shunned him, but he couldn't care less, he realized the only person he needed was Sage because she made him happy.

"Hey Luke, could I ask you a favor?" Sage asked, she talked a lot more now.

"Sure, anything," he replied.

"Would you come with me to get my hair cut and help me chose some new clothes, I mean I'm not trying to be like the popular girls or anything I just think I should change my style just a bit."

Luke smiled his same warm smile, that was now able to make Sage blush instantly and said, "Anything for you and I know you wouldn't try to be like them, you are too down to earth for that. There is actually something I want to ask you…but I don't want to ruin our friendship." Luke was red in the face.

Sage loved how his faced looked like that and she smiled sweetly and said, "whatever, it is I wouldn't let anything ruin our friendship."

Luke and Sage went to the mall and bought all sorts of clothes like skinny jeans, sweaters, camis, shirts, and all sorts of accessories to match. They went to the salon and Sage let her long hair down and was surprised to see it reached the middle of her back. The stylist fixed all her split ends and gave her bangs. Since it was so long and pretty, they kept the length of her hair but the stylist gave Sage some product and advice to keep her hair looking beautiful. Sage decided she would keep her hair down from now on.

On Monday, when Sage walked into school, everybody's jaws dropped, except for Luke's of course, he just said his usual good morning to Sage and they acted normally.

At lunch a boy in their class, named Derek, came up to Sage and said, "Hey Sage, you are beautiful now, so how about me and you go out?"

Luke considered himself a pretty nice and patient person but for some reason he wanted to ring this guy's neck.

"How about No?" Sage responded and then turned to eat her sandwich without a second thought.

Derek was annoyed and grabbed Sage's arm and said, "Any pretty girl always wants to go out with me, so go out with me!" He started to drag Sage into the hall.

Sage remained very calm although on the inside she was scared. "You are pretty pitiful you, know that right. I don't like you, now let go." Sage tried to pull her arm away.

Derek's grip tightened and he shouted, "NO, not until I get a kiss from you or something!"

Sage's fear overtook her and she couldn't come up with any clever comebacks. So she did the only thing she could think of, "Help me Luke!" she shouted.

Luke came sprinting out of the cafe and slammed his leg into Derek's rib cage and took Sage into his arms.

"It's okay I'm here now." He said holding her tightly.

She buried her head on his shoulder and said, "I was so scared he was going to hurt me and all I could think about was you."

"Sage, this probably isn't the best time to tell you but, I really like you and would, you please go out with me?"

Sage was surprised, but happy and she smiled with tears in her eyes and said, "Yes."

**7 years later**

A young man who had a manly face, and a slight blonde beard growing, put on his dress shirt and a tie and smiled into the mirror, "So today is it."

In a room nearby a beautiful girl was putting on a white dress and had many other women admiring her.

The tall wooden doors opened, and the bride walked down the aisle to see her charming groom at the end of the path, she smiled at him and the look on his face was that of pure love and joy.

They joined hands and the priest said, "Do you, Luke Williams take Sage Atlantic as your lovely wife to love and cherish her forever?"

"I do," said a now, 21 year old Luke.

"And do you Sage Atlantic, take Luke Williams as your honorable husband to stand by and love for all of your years."

"I do," said a beautiful 20 year old Sage.

"You may now kiss the bride."

And Sage and Luke did just that.

* * *

Seirafox: Like? Luv? REVIEW! Please? PRETTY PLEASE? OR I'LL THREATEN Y'ALL TO PIECES!  
Wolfie: ummmmm...I'll make sure she doesn't kill you but review or I will send the bunnies upon you T_T


End file.
